Train Games
by Carlos.J
Summary: Hanssen and Serena take the train to a Conference in Glasgow. Who will they meet along the way and will they arrive on better terms than when they left?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi! So I have been travelling by train a lot recently and got this idea whilst people-watching...my favourite pass-time! Please review and let me know what you think...I will probably do a few more chapters but unsure...Thanks! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

"Calm down, Ms. Campbell. Getting worked up isn't going to make the train arrive _any_ quicker." Serena huffed in response and continued pacing the length of the platform.

"This is ridiculous! I still don't see why we couldn't simply _drive_ there!" Hanssen took a deep breath, willing himself to remain calm. They hadn't even left Holby yet and she was already driving him mad.

"You know _perfectly_ well why not, Ms. Campbell. This is the more logical and environmentally friendly solution to our transport concerns. We will be forced to travel a _fraction _of the time it would take us to drive." She spun around to face him and snorted.

"That's if the train even shows up!" Hanssen smirked as she began to get more irate the more minutes that passed. He leant back against the bench and closed his eyes for a moment. Serena turned towards him and was about to launch into another tirade when she saw he appeared to be relaxing. Scoffing incredulously, she went and sat beside him, heavily, causing him to open his eyes and turn his head slowly towards her. She crossed her legs and folded her arms, visibly angry with the situation they were in. As Hanssen was about to speak, a voice came over the station speakers alerting them to the imminent arrival of the train. "Finally!" she grumbled as she stood up, grabbing her bag and pulling it onto her shoulder. Hanssen smirked to himself as he stood beside her, watching the carriages glide by slowly until a doorway stopped near them. Serena, not waiting for anyone or anything, marched towards the doors.

"Ah, Ms. Campbell?" Hanssen said loudly, causing her to stop suddenly and turn to him, frustration etched on her face.

"What!?" Hanssen held up their tickets and glanced at their seat reservations.

"We're in Coach D." he explained, pointing in the opposite direction to where Serena had been heading. Rolling her eyes, she sped towards the correct carriage, Hanssen hearing her muttering under her breath as she did so. Glad to be out of the cold, Hanssen headed down the carriage, checking their seat numbers again. "Ah, here we are Ms. Campbell!" She watched as he took the seat next to the window and simply stood, arms folded, in the aisle.

"Are you _really_ not going to give me first choice of seat?" she asked, surprise in her voice as Hanssen turned his head and glowered at her.

"If you require a window seat, there is one opposite me." he said stonily as she shook her head and took the seat, facing him.

"Well, at least _you_ get a lovely view for the journey." she smirked as he stared at her, then returned his gaze out the window. Serena rolled her eyes at his sense of humour bypass and began rummaging in her bag for her notes. Opening the file and settling down to work, she noticed Hanssen was busy staring out the window and hadn't made any move to begin his own work. "Umm hello...Earth to Mr. Hanssen." she joked as she waved her hand in front of his face, causing him to flinch backwards in alarm. "I thought one of the reasons for taking this god-forsaken train journey was so we could work on the way?" Hanssen stared at her and nodded.

"Indeed, Ms. Campbell...but seeing as the journey is not yet underway, I believe I will wait a few more minutes...if that's alright by you?" he asked condescendingly as she sat back grumpily.

"Absolutely fine by me." she spat, returning her attention to the page in front of her. They were both heading to a Surgical Conference in Glasgow where Hanssen was to deliver the keynote address and she had agreed to discuss a few policies implemented during her time at Holby City. Shifting in her seat slightly, she felt her knees brush against Hanssen's and noticed him visibly stiffen and his eyes darted towards her worriedly. "Sorry." she said quietly as he nodded and turned to remove his own work from the briefcase on the chair next to him. She watched him and thought if she wasn't very much mistaken...no, he was...Henrik Hanssen was blushing! She smirked to herself as she purposely let her knees touch his again and his head snapped towards her. She held up her hands in surrender and exhaled before smirking to herself and leaning back over her work. The train began to move and Serena looked up to see Hanssen absorbed in the copy of his speech, his eyes flitting back and forth across the page quickly. She reached into her bag and pulled out a packet of polo mints, taking one and placing it in her mouth before leaving the pack in the centre of the table. After a few minutes, she watched from the corner of her eye as Hanssen reached out and took a mint absently, his focus still on his speech. She smiled to herself as she settled back in her chair, re-reading the same sentence she'd been trying to read for the past 5 minutes.

* * *

"Hi, is this seat taken?" asked a rather low, silky voice, causing Serena to look up from her work. She felt her heart skip momentarily at the very handsome man stood before her dressed in a smart suit, her eyes casually drifting over his body until she heard him clear his throat and she realised she hadn't answered him.

"What? Oh, no...no..." she stammered, reaching for her bag and taking it off the seat, placing it under the table out of the way.

"Thank you." the man said as he smiled at her, allowing his eyes to drop to her cleavage momentarily, which was slightly more on show than usual due to the heat in the train which had caused her to open an extra button on her shirt. She felt herself blushing and squirmed under his gaze until his eyes met hers again. He held out his hand and she took it gently. "I'm David." he said, shaking her hand slowly.

"Serena." she replied, suddenly realising who was sat opposite her. She turned to face him sharply and caught the look of amusement on his face. "This is Mr. Hanssen..." she said quickly as David held out his hand and Hanssen shook it unenthusiastically.

"So, business or pleasure?" he asked as Hanssen simply stared at him before looking back at his document. David turned to Serena and raised his eyebrows.

"We're on business." she answered, shooting Hanssen a disapproving look.

"What sort of business are you in?" he asked causing Serena to sigh inwardly, she didn't really want to spend the entire train journey making small-talk with a perfect stranger, even if he was rather easy on the eyes.

"We're both Surgeons." she said, turning her body back to the work in front of her, hoping he would get the hint, but he pressed on.

"Well it's a tough job!" Serena turned back to face him and her eyes drifted to his smile...his lips...

"Yes it is!" she agreed, smiling in return and tilting her head slightly. "Unfortunately, we do have a _mountain_ of work to get through before we arrive at our destination, so if you wouldn't mind..." she nodded her head towards the file and David shook his head, holding up his hands.

"No problem at all! I should be getting on with some work myself." He reached into his briefcase and pulled out a thick folder marked 'Vascular Surgery - Rosa's Green Hospital - NHS. FAO Mr. D. Holt'. Serena watched in surprise as he opened the folder and began flicking through the pages, pausing as he came to the place he'd left off at earlier and began reading. She sat staring at him, until he felt her gaze on him and looked up. "Can I help you?" he asked softly, noticing how impressed she looked.

"No I just...I have experience in the Vascular area myself...your folder interested me." she smiled as she turned back to her own work but noticed him push his file closer to her.

"Interested enough to read with me?" Serena chuckled as she indicated her own work in front of her.

"I think I'd better get this done first!" she laughed, glancing over at Hanssen and noticing his disapproving look. She looked at him and remembered how he had reacted to their knees touching earlier...maybe she could have a bit of fun with him. Smirking and turning back to face David she smiled. "Okay, let's do it." Hanssen frowned as he saw David's eyes wandering once again to Serena's chest. That must have been the third time they'd done that in the space of as many minutes. Hanssen watched closely as Serena leant closer to him, listening to what he was talking about and reading a section he was pointing out to her. She giggled and looked up into his eyes, the pair of them sitting incredibly close together. Hanssen shifted uncomfortably in his seat, shuffling his papers and attempting to reign in his concentration. Trying to focus on the words in front of him, he found his gaze drifting upwards again to Serena and David as they continued to talk animatedly. He had to admit that Serena, when in full 'charm and flirtation mode' was electrifying to watch. The way she had David hooked on her every word, drawing him in only to throw him back again. Hanssen had seen her do this many times before but it still left him in awe of her...of the way she could _manipulate_ anyone around her by using her charm. She leant and whispered something and David cleared his throat nervously as his cheeks turned red. Serena looked across the table and her eyes met Hanssen's. She flashed him a smile, quirking an eyebrow as she turned back to David and continued talking. Hanssen sat back in his chair and wondered what she was up to.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for the positive feedback so far! I'm quite nervous about this story because it's taking the characters out of their comfort zones! Please continue to give me your feedback, I hope this next chapter is alright! **

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Hanssen returned from using the toilet; much to his disgust, to find Serena sitting alone at their table.

"Where did Mr. Holt go?" he asked, feigning indifference as he retook his seat and watched Serena.

"He went to make a phone call. Evidently the carriage was too noisy for him." she smiled sweetly at him as she returned her gaze to the papers in front of her.

"What game are you playing here, Ms. Campbell?" She looked up at him slowly, narrowing her eyes as he stared back at her.

"I'm not sure I understand what you mean, Mr. Hanssen." As she folded her legs, she allowed one to brush against his and he froze momentarily. He held eye-contact with her longer than he normally would and found the corners of his lips curling in amusement.

"Whatever it is, no doubt you'll win." he commented quietly as she smirked.

"Oh I _know_ I will." Hanssen felt himself stir at the forcefulness of her words and looked up in time to see David heading for the table once again.

"Sorry about that...clearly my Hospital can't survive a day without me!" he joked, reseating himself next to Serena. "Right...where were we?" She smiled as she looked back at the file and they picked up where they'd left off. Hanssen shuffled in his seat and picked up his speech, continuing his annotations along the side. Serena could feel David's breath on her face but it wasn't having the same effect anymore. The initial attraction she had felt to him had worn off as soon as she had noticed him remove his wedding ring beneath the table. He clearly had ideas about what he wanted to be doing with her, but she knew she was not the kind of person to sleep with a married man.

Exhaling as she found his voice becoming more and more monotonous, she glanced up and saw Hanssen was deep in thought, making a note in the margin of his speech. She watched his deft fingers as he twirled the pen between then and leant down to write another note. Without looking, he reached into his briefcase and produced a bottle of water. Serena watched as he unscrewed the lid and took a sip, his throat bobbing. She found herself craving a taste of the water, realising she hadn't had anything to drink since last night. As if sensing his colleagues' needs, he held the bottle out to her, raising his gaze to hers. She hesitated until he raised his eyebrows, wiggling the bottle in front of her. Reaching out and taking it from him, she almost gulped down the contents, remembering at the last moment that it wasn't her water. Sheepishly, she handed the much lighter bottle back to Hanssen who looked at it in surprise before looking at her. She realised that David was still waffling on about something or other and she had really had enough of the man.

"I'm so sorry, but do you think we could finish it there? I can feel one of my migraines coming on." she lied, watching as he turned to face her worriedly.

"Do you have medication with you!?" he asked earnestly, reaching for his briefcase.

"No, don't...I'll be fine...with some peace and quiet." she stared at him, hoping he'd understand but he simply nodded, putting down his briefcase and reaching out to touch her forehead. "Hey, whoa!" she remarked, flinching away from him as she looked over at Hanssen who was looking confusedly at her.

"I was just going to check for a temperature..." David said slowly, removing his hand and turning to face front. Looking up at Hanssen, she saw him quirk an eyebrow and she rolled her eyes. Reaching once again for her work, she settled down to read and annotate.

* * *

As the train reached the next station, David made his excuses and set off down the carriage, evidently realising he would get nowhere with Serena and she visibly exhaled. Hanssen watched as she became more relaxed and took out her phone, typing a message on it. She felt somebody drop into the seat next to her and glanced up quickly...a young man with earphones in, great. This meant she wouldn't have to talk to him and they could keep themselves to themselves. As Serena was finishing typing a message to Ric Griffin, she heard a woman approach Hanssen.

"Excuse me? Can my son sit here please? I have a seat at the other end of the carriage and this is the only remaining one." Hanssen looked down at the boy then back up at the mother, feeling distress rising in his chest. Serena noticed how he suddenly became uncomfortable and she thought it was only fitting he should endure a part of the journey the way she had.

"Of course he can!" Serena cooed, smiling fondly at the boy. "Mr. Hanssen here _loves_ children...don't you!?" she beamed at him as he shot her a withering look.

"Oh thank you so much! Now, Billy, I am only down the other end if you need me, okay?" He nodded and she kissed him on the head before retreating back to her seat. Hanssen tore his glare off Serena and looked at the small boy sat beside him. He guessed he couldn't have been more than 8 or 9 and had a thick shot of dark brown hair. Hanssen looked over at Serena for help and he realised her new game. She wanted him to suffer as much as she had earlier on...well two could play at this game, he thought. Putting down his papers, he turned in his seat to face the boy and held out his hand.

"Henrik Hanssen...you may call me Henrik. Your name is Billy, is it?" Billy shook Hanssen's hand nervously and nodded. "Well Billy, do you like making paper aeroplanes?" he asked as the boy's eyes lit up and he nodded cautiously. "Good, well how about you and I see who can make the best one?" Billy nodded excitedly as Hanssen turned to Serena. She was sat with her mouth hanging open at the ease with which Hanssen was interacting with another human being, and not just any human being, a _child_. "Ms. Campbell, may we please have use of your notepad?" he asked as she turned to look for it, grabbing it and feeling she was dreaming. "Thank you." he said, accepting it from her and smirking at the look on her face. She was not happy, realising he was playing her at her own game. She scowled at him as he handed a piece of paper to Billy and tore one out for himself. "Much obliged, Ms. Campbell."

She watched in amazement as he proceeded to talk Billy through the best possible way of folding the aeroplane to gain the best aerodynamic shape. Billy listened carefully and squealed in delight when he launched it and it flew through the air before landing in the aisle. "Well done." Hanssen smiled as Billy returned with his aeroplane and hopped back up into the seat. Before Hanssen could speak again, Billy had thrown the plane a second time but in the opposite direction. Serena saw it coming too late and felt a sharp pain tear through her eye.

"Oww!" she exclaimed, raising a hand to her eye and covering it. Billy looked terrified and on the verge of tears. "Don't worry, it was an accident." she reassured him as Hanssen leant across the table, pulling her towards him. He gently removed her hand and forced her to open up her eye. As she did so, she felt her cheek become wet as her eye released its' moisture, defending itself. She became very conscious of how close Hanssen was to her and she sat back suddenly, re-covering her eye.

"Ms. Campbell, I need to assess the damage." Hanssen informed her but she shook her head.

"No, it's fine, _really_." Frowning, Hanssen motioned for Billy to move his legs and he squeezed out past him into the aisle.

"Come on." he said, holding out a hand to her. She looked up at him in confusion as the boy who was sat next to her stood up to let her past.

"There is really no need for this, it just stings a bit." she complained as he led her from the carriage and into the joining section. Moving her to stand by the door, in the light, Hanssen tipped her head back and removed her hand again, staring into her eye. Serena held her breath, having him this close to her was doing things it shouldn't...making her _feel_ things it shouldn't. He reached a hand up and gently touched the corner of her eye. "Ouch." she breathed as he shifted his gaze to both eyes.

"It's a paper-cut in the corner of the eye...we'll clean it properly when we get to the conference." he said quietly, keeping his face within inches of hers.

"Okay." she whispered back, staring up at his eyes and feeling his breath on her face. She felt his body standing extremely close to hers and she felt the impulse to reach out and pull him to her, but she didn't. Hanssen opened his mouth to speak but the train suddenly lurched and he went flying at her, cracking their heads together. "Oh, WOW that hurts!" she said loudly, reaching a hand to her head and rubbing it gently. Hanssen steadied himself against the wall and blinked a couple of times.

"I am very sorry Ms. Campbell, are you alright?" he asked, stepping towards her.

"Ah, stay back! We don't want another accident!" she laughed as he shrugged his shoulders and smiled.

"I suppose you're right. We'd better get back to our babysitting duties." he said lightly as he held a hand out to usher her before him.

"You have a soft side." she commented as she drew level with him. "Don't worry, your secret's safe with me." she winked as she headed back into the carriage, rubbing her head and Hanssen stood rooted to the spot, his heart racing.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey everyone, it's been a while! Sorry for the delay in updating, but I've been in the process of moving house and various other things! Anyway...I decided to take the day off unpacking today and do a little update :) Hope you all enjoy it, please feel free to let me know what you think. Thanks for all the reviews! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"How about if you moved this section, earlier on in the speech? That way you're engaging us sooner but also keeping the most interesting parts until later on?" Hanssen frowned at the speech in front of him and followed Serena's finger as she outlined the part she thought he should move.

"But if I move that section, I'll have to rewrite the following part..." he mused, running his eyes over it quickly.

"Well that's up to you. I'm simply telling you what _I _would do." Serena leant back in her seat and picked up her own speech, having finished her annotations and attempting to make sense of it. Hanssen looked back down at the page in front of him and realised, of course, that she was right. Taking his pen, he highlighted the section he would move and wrote himself a clear note indicating its' relocation. He noticed Serena smirking out of the corner of his eye and he sighed irritably, knowing she'd be almost insufferable now he'd followed her advice. Looking to his left, he saw Billy was busy playing on a gaming console of some kind, his mother having returned and given it to him once she realised he would probably be bored. Putting down his pen and paper, Hanssen leaned closer and squinted at the screen.

"What are you playing?" he asked gently as Billy furrowed his brow in concentration.

"Pokémon." he replied, shifting and tilting the screen so Hanssen could see. He watched as a tiny figure ran around the screen, jumping over things and picking up items. He continued watching, impressed at the speed with which Billy's fingers were able to command the controls. Serena raised her eyes over the edge of her paper and watched as Billy tried to explain to Hanssen what he was doing and what the object of the game was. He didn't look as though he entirely understood, but he nodded encouragingly at the small boy. Serena found herself smirking slightly, never having imagined he would react to a child like this. Looking up at her, he caught the look on her face and leant away from Billy, returning to his work and clearing his throat.

As they neared the next station, Billy's mother appeared and took hold of her son's hand, thanking them for keeping an eye on him.

"No problem at all. He was as good as gold." Serena smiled as the woman frowned and leant closer.

"What happened to your eye?" she asked, looking across at Hanssen and then back at Serena.

"Oh nothing, we had a slight accident involving a paper aeroplane, but nothing to worry about." The woman rolled her eyes and looked apologetically at Serena.

"I am so sorry. Kids!" she laughed as they moved off down the train, Billy waving back at them. Serena looked across at Hanssen and saw him watching Billy leaving, a smile on his lips.

"Right, out with it." she said suddenly, causing him to turn sharply towards her.

"Out with what, Ms. Campbell?" She sighed and leant forwards pointing at her eye.

"Why didn't you tell me it was noticeable?" Hanssen stared into her eyes and shrugged his shoulders.

"I didn't want you to worry unnecessarily." he replied as she laughed and tilted her head.

"You didn't want me to worry about the fact I must look a state!?" she forced, reaching into her bag for her compact mirror.

"I can assure you, the mark is very small and detracts nothing from your looks." Serena looked up slowly and raised an eyebrow as he looked down uncomfortably. He began shuffling his papers, refusing to look at her as she returned her gaze to the mirror in front of her. She turned her head slightly to the side, raising a hand to her eye and touching the skin gently. The tissue surrounding her eye socket had turned red and was slightly swollen and her eye was looking a little bloodshot. In the corner, there was a small red cut, essentially a paper-cut which didn't look too bad. She raised her eyes to Hanssen and snapped the mirror shut, causing him to look up.

"You don't think _this_ is noticeable!?" she demanded, pointing at her face.

"I never said it wasn't _noticeable_." She snorted as he returned his gaze to the paper in his hand. After a few minutes of silence, he put down the paper and rubbed his eyes, replacing his glasses carefully. Reaching into his bag he removed a plastic box and another bottle of water, setting them on the table and pushing his work, neatly, to one side. Serena watched as he took the lid off the box, taking out a sandwich and beginning to eat. She felt her stomach growl and cursed herself for not thinking about bringing any lunch, the thought never crossing her mind. She turned to look out of the window to distract herself from the food in front of her, but Hanssen broke her concentration. "Are you not going to eat anything?" he asked, forcing her to turn back to face him. Smiling, she shook her head and dropped her gaze.

"I'm not hungry." she lied, not wanting him to know she'd been too disorganised in her rush to leave the house this morning that she'd totally forgotten. She was shocked when she saw him push the box towards her and signal for her to take one. She paused and eyed him warily, glancing at the sandwiches within.

"I assure you, they're not poisoned." She frowned and glanced at the container again before reaching out a hand and taking a half, opening it to see a filling of chicken and salad. She took a bite and sighed, leaning back into her seat. Once she'd finished her mouthful, she smiled at Hanssen.

"Thank you...but why are you being so nice?" she asked sceptically, wondering what he could possibly be up to if he was treating her with anything other than disdain. Narrowing his eyes slightly he looked at her in confusion.

"What do you mean?" Serena sighed and put down the sandwich, shuffling forwards in her seat.

"Well it's just that, at the Hospital, you make it very clear you dislike me so I'm a bit confused as to your actions today." He began chuckling, a sound that surprised Serena, as he tilted his head.

"I don't dislike you, Ms. Campbell. I _disagree_ with you quite often and may not _understand_ you, but I don't _dislike_ you." She became flustered at his admission and picked up the sandwich, continuing to eat it.

"Well thank you anyway." she said, motioning to the sandwich and he tipped the container at her, offering her a second half which the happily accepted. As they finished their food, Hanssen opened the second bottle of water, drinking half before handing her the bottle. She smirked at the fact he'd thought to drink enough for himself before handing it over.

"That way I make sure _I_ get some this time." the corners of his lips twitched upwards as she took the bottle from him and feigned laughter.

"Oh Ha Ha." She drained the remains of the bottle and handed it back to him so he could clear the rubbish away into his bag. As the train slowed down on its' approach into another station, the young man sat beside Serena stood up and exited, leaving the two of them alone. Looking around the carriage Serena noticed that there were only a dozen or so other people in there with them. She sat back in her seat and looked out the window at the platform passing them slowly and suddenly she gasped, turning away sharply. Hanssen looked at her in concern and leant forwards.

"Is everything alright?" he asked gently as she closed her eyes and silently prayed she hadn't just seen who she thought she'd seen. "Ms. Campbell?"

"It's nothing." she said hurriedly, silently praying he hadn't seen her. She kept her eyes closed, trying to compose herself when she heard him speak.

"Serena?" a voice rang out next to her as she silently swore and turned towards the source. Looking up into his eyes, she felt the familiar feeling of love and hate all wrapped into one. She glared at him, and smiled dangerously.

"Hello Satan." she said quietly, as she took a breath and steeled herself for what was about to come.

* * *

**A/N: Dun Dun Dun... ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Well here is the next update! It's taken me a while as I've started a new job and my hours have been insane over the past week or so! I will try and update as often as I can. As always, thanks for reading and reviewing guys and feel free to let me know what you think of this next chapter. Hope you all had a lovely Easter!)**

**Chapter 4**

Edward stood in front of her, eyeing the chair next to her as she moved her bag onto it, glaring at him.

"Not a chance in Hell." she commented as he turned to Hanssen who was busy trying to figure out who this man was. Edward made a move for the seat beside Hanssen and motioned to it.

"Mind if I sit here?" he asked as Hanssen raised his eyes to Serena who was busy glaring at him and shaking her head.

"Well..." he began but Edward dropped into the seat anyway, causing Hanssen to move his bag.

"Thanks. So Rena, how are things?" he asked as she raised her eyebrows in surprise.

"Are you _actually_ trying to start a conversation with me!?" she asked incredulously as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I was _trying_ to." She laughed dangerously as her eyes blazed.

"Move. I don't want you sat anywhere near me." Edward held up his hands and sat back in his seat.

"Please, can't we just bury the hatchet? I'll bet we're heading to the same place? Conference in Glasgow?"

"Great!" Serena muttered as she rolled her eyes. "And no...we can't _'bury the hatchet'_...unless it's in your head." she mumbled hearing Hanssen snort and attempt to convert it into a cough. Looking up at him in surprise she smiled at the expression on his face...he was clearly enjoying this.

"Anyway, where are my manners!? Edward Campbell." Edward held his hand out to Hanssen who immediately understood Serena's reaction.

"Ah, Henrik Hanssen." He shook his hand and turned back to see Serena turning red and attempting to control her anger.

"So, how's Eleanor?" he asked as Serena's head spun towards him, and she snapped.

"Stop it! I will _not_ talk to you! Now there are _plenty _of other seats...MOVE." she said angrily as he shook his head and held up his hands.

"Sorry...ticket says I sit here." he explained, reaching for the ticket and showing her.

"That says Coach C...this is Coach D, genius." she spat as he squinted at the ticket and shrugged his shoulders.

"Well I'm here now, may as well stay." She looked up at Hanssen for help but noticed how smug he was looking and made a mental note to slap him later.

"Edward, just _go_." she said tiredly as she fixed him with a deadly stare. He leant forwards in his seat and dropped his voice.

"Oh come on Serena...we haven't spoken in ages! I just want to know how you are...and why you're sporting what looks like an injured eye!" he commented, leaning closer and narrowing his eyes at the swelling forming.

"We haven't spoken for a _reason_!" she spat. "Now go away!" She sat back in her seat, turning to look out the window as Edward shrugged and stood as the train began moving.

"I'm going to find some food...anyone want anything?" Hanssen glanced up at him in annoyance as he looked to Serena who looked ready to throttle him. "I'll take that as a no. But don't expect to be stealing my starbursts!" he said jokingly, heading down the carriage. Serena dropped her head in her hands and exhaled heavily, ashamed. Hanssen watched her for a moment before deciding to say something.

"I take it that was your ex-husband?" he asked quietly, seeing Serena lift her head slowly and nod in long-sufferance.

"I'm sorry. Edward can be a little..._full on_." she explained, shuffling the papers in front of her and putting them away. Hanssen smiled lightly.

"Don't apologise, Ms. Campbell." She looked up and caught his eye as she felt a pain sear through her swollen eye. Seeing her flinch, Hanssen leant forwards, taking her hand in his. "Come here." he instructed as she leant closer and allowed him to examine her eye carefully. She could feel him up close and personal, in her personal space, breathing on her face. She flicked her eyes to his face and found herself staring at his lips as they tensed in concentration. "It looks as if it's being aggravated by something...it needs to be cleaned properly." he said as she leant back slightly, leaving her face inches from his.

"When would you suggest we do that?" she asked, feeling his hand on the side of her face and allowing herself momentarily to feel the warmth from his touch. Hanssen looked at her sternly before stroking her cheek lightly.

"As soon as we get to the conference. I'm sure they'll have the necessary equipment." he breathed as he felt her face coming toward his own, slowly. He could feel his heart beating faster and the impulse to reach out and pull her to him was almost too great to ignore...but ignore it he did. "Perhaps..." He was interrupted by Edward returning to their table and stopping in surprise.

"Oh, sorry...I didn't know..." He trailed off, seeing Hanssen holding Serena's face gently, a caring look in his eyes as she leant towards him. She turned her head and sprang back from his grasp upon hearing Edward's voice.

"I thought you'd taken the hint!?" she asked angrily as he sat beside Hanssen and opened a newly purchased packet of crisps.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to _interrupt_..." he said sourly, Serena instantly recognising the jealousy flowing from him. She looked over at Hanssen quickly and blushed.

"You weren't." she answered honestly, though she almost wished there'd been something to interrupt. Hannssen looked back at her and smiled awkwardly before picking up his papers and resuming his work.

"So, Rena, what's new?" Edward asked between mouthfuls of crisps. She glared up at him but decided to play him at his own game. Smiling sweetly at him, she replied in a voice layered with honey.

"Nothing Edward. How about with you? How _is_ Milly Molly Mandy?" Edward frowned and tilted his head to the side.

"You _know _that's not her name...and she's fine." He continued eating his crisps, unaware of the look Hanssen was giving him, having deduced a factor of their break-up.

"Oh goody. I am _so _glad for you both." she spat, turning to look out the window. After a few moments, Edward spoke again, frowning as he did so.

"So have you got anyone _special_ in your life?" She turned to him and her eyes turned wide.

"I fail to see how that's any of _your_ business!" she snapped as he leant closer to Hanssen.

"She never could get over me. Love of her life." he said, smiling as Serena's eyes filled with rage and embarrassment at having her life opened in front of her senior.

"Edward!" She warned in a harsh tone as he rolled his eyes.

"It's okay Rena, just because you can't find anyone like me...who can love you like I did, like I _do_." he emphasised the last part as she scoffed and leant forwards menacingly.

"Well if you loved me so much, you'd have kept it in your pants every now and again!" she said harshly, before realising Hanssen was still sat at the table and raised his eyebrows in surprise. She closed her eyes, berating herself and leant back in her seat cursing her big mouth. Suddenly, she felt a hand on hers on the table and was about to tell Edward where he could go, but opened her eyes to see Hanssen's hand placed firmly over her own. She looked at their hands, then back up at him in confusion.

"Ah, see I _knew_ something was going on between you two. You could cut the sexual tension with a blunt knife!" Edward laughed as he finished his crisps and sat back, watching them closely. "How long have you been together?" Serena looked nervously at Hanssen who turned to Edward, leaving his hand where it was.

"Not long." he replied, as she almost choked on herself, wondering what on _earth_ he was playing at.

"It shows...still in that new, passionate stage clearly." Edward commented, jealously flaring in his eyes as he took out a bottle of coke and began to drink it. Serena locked eyes with Hanssen and raised an eyebrow questioningly.

* * *

"Starburst?" Edward held out the bag of sweets to Serena who glared at him until he shrank back and tilted them towards Hanssen. "God, she used to _crave_ these babies when she was pregnant with Ellie." he commented, taking the bag back after Hanssen had held up his hand, declining. Serena sighed loudly and threw down the pen she was holding, her patience wearing dangerously thin.

"Just stop it, will you!? If you won't move, I will!" she snapped, as Edward held up his hands and shook his head.

"Wow, sorry Serena...didn't mean to cause offence." he said quietly, as she pinched the bridge of her nose, mimicking a Hanssen movement. Looking up in exasperation, she saw Hanssen attempting to hide his smirk behind his folder.

"I don't know what _you're_ finding so funny!" she spat grumpily, taking the folder from his hands and placing it on the table before pointing at Edward. "Either _he_ moves, or _we_ move." Hanssen regarded her silently for a few moments, realising how much her ex-husband was affecting her, but he was not about to allow him to force them from their seats.

"Serena, don't be silly." he scolded lightly, reaching for the folder again.

"Wow, take _his_ side then. What is this...guy code? You lot stick together do you?" She turned sharply to look out the window and suddenly felt a presence beside her.

"Serena...please...I know this probably isn't the best time or place, but there's never going to be one with you." She spun around to face Edward but was met with his finger on her lips. "I'm sorry. I should have said that long ago." She stared at him for a few moments, remembering all the hurt and anguish he'd put her through, but also all the good times when they'd been a loving family.

"Edward..." she paused, looking him in the eye. "...if you value that hand, I'd remove it from my knee and back off." she said eerily quiet as Edward snatched his hand back and stood up, returning to his seat beside Hanssen. Serena turned back to the files in front of her and began to work on a small amount of paperwork she'd brought with her. Hanssen found his gaze rising until he was looking at her, brow furrowed as she began scribbling away in a patient file. He could see she was hating every minute of being confined in the same carriage as her ex-husband and he didn't really blame her. Looking to his left, he noticed Edward had his phone out and was busy typing away on it. He knew he should do something to help her out of her current predicament but he wasn't entirely sure what. Having garnered that they hadn't parted on the best of terms, he was stuck as to whether he should interfere or simply let them work it out by themselves.

* * *

**A/N: What _will_ happen next, I wonder!? **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Thanks for viewing/reviewing guys :) This chapter is paving the way for events which will unfold in the next chapter. Please feel free to let me know what you think, your feedback is always welcomed!**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Serena sighed loudly and closed the file with a slap, stretching her arms above her head and smiling at Hanssen.

"All up to speed." she announced as he nodded and returned his focus to the document in front of him, regarding an upcoming meeting with the hospital Board members. Serena glanced across at Edward and saw he was staring aimlessly out of the window on the opposite side of the carriage, having eventually moved away from her. She watched him closely, disliking the old feelings that found their way bubbling to the surface again upon seeing him. As if sensing her gaze was on him, he turned his head and they made eye contact. He smiled sadly at her before turning away and resuming his position looking out at the passing fields. Exhaling, Serena cursed herself for what she was about to do, but she'd been unable to get her mind away from this particular area for the duration of the journey with Edward. Scooting to the outside seat, she leant across the aisle as he turned his head to look at her, having tracked her progress in the reflection of the window. He raised his eyebrow as she reached out a hand and picked up a starburst from the bag, leaning back and unwrapping the sweet before popping it in her mouth. Edward smiled as he dug around in the bag and fished out all the red and green ones, passing them across to her. As he placed them on the table in front of her, Serena stared in silence, slightly surprised he still remembered her favourites. She looked up at him and nodded stiffly before un-wrapping a second and devouring it. Looking to her left, she saw Hanssen watching her, a look of intrigue on his face as his gaze switched between the sweets and her. Edward seemed to have noticed too as he moved to the aisle seat and addressed Hanssen.

"She only eats the green and red ones..." he said by way of explanation "...The green _used_ to be my favourite, but when we married I had to change that so she could have them all to herself." he smiled gently as his gaze found Serena's and she raised her eyebrows.

"You always told me the orange ones were your favourite!" she protested as he leant back in his seat and shrugged.

"I wanted you to have your favourites. If that meant me suffering with the flavour I am sure _nobody_ actually likes then so be it." She found herself feeling slightly uneasy at his admission, remembering one of the reasons she'd married him...his thoughtfulness. She smiled lightly as she picked up a green and held it out to him. He raised an eyebrow but leaned forwards all the same, reaching out to take it from her.

"I don't think I've eaten one of these in, well, since we married!" he chuckled as he unwrapped it and chucked it in his mouth. Serena kept quiet, watching him closely and noticing how he savoured the taste. Looking at him now, seeing him sat by himself, made her want to reach out to him. She felt a little sorry for him, even though a large part of her also _wanted_ him to be alone...as she had been for the past 15 years or so. Turning back to Hanssen, she cleared her throat and he looked up.

"Do you want to go over the presentation? I could do with running mine through." she explained as he clicked his pen off and nodded.

"Yes, I believe that would be beneficial, Ms. Campbell." he replied, opening a folder and searching for his speech.

* * *

Having run through their presentations a few times, Hanssen and Serena had paused momentarily for a coffee break, which Edward had offered to go and get for them, leaving them alone.

"What on earth were you playing at? Telling him we were 'together'?" she snapped, keeping an eye open for Edward. "He's going to have a right old laugh when I tell him it wasn't true!" she said, sighing heavily as she leant back in her seat.

"I'm sorry Ms. Campbell. Under the circumstances I believe I acted without prior thinking. I should not have done so and I apologise." She stared at him for a few moments, wondering what was going on in his head.

"But _why_ did you do that?" Hanssen shrugged his shoulders. Of course he knew why, he had wanted Edward to see that his ex-wife was still desirable and that he hadn't completely ruined her. Hanssen had found himself becoming closer, more protective over Serena in recent months thanks to their timetables meaning they required on average three private meetings a week. Looking at the woman in front of him, he had not wanted her to feel embarrassed, or insignificant or unwanted. The truth was, as far as beautiful women went, Hanssen thought she was definitely one of them. However, she knew exactly how to drive him mad, and did so on a daily basis. Serena had caught him looking at her with a glint in his eye and the edges of his lips curling upwards slightly. She found herself squirming in her seat. "_Well_?" she pushed as he looked thoughtfully at her.

"I...I'm not..." Before Hanssen could finish, Edward had returned and placed two coffees in front of the two Surgeons.

"Thanks." muttered Serena as she took a sip and grimaced. "Not enough sugar." Edward sighed and reached into his pocket for the extra packets he had had the sense to pick up.

"Since when do you take sugar anyway?" She snapped her head towards him and glared.

"I have taken sugar for years." Emptying the packets into the coffee cup, she used a pencil to stir it, licking off the coffee before looking up and catching Hanssen's shocked look. "What?"

"You do know that is _highly_ inadvisable? The amount of germs collected on the outside not to mention the fact you most probably just ingested graphite." Serena rolled her eyes and took a sip of her coffee, sighing contentedly. Looking at her watch, she noticed the journey only had another hour or so to go and she relaxed slightly. Glancing across at Edward, she saw he was engrossed in something on his phone and was furiously typing away. Serena's own phone ringing grabbed her attention and she put down her coffee, reaching into her pocket.

_Eleanor_

Answering the phone immediately, she was met with the not-so-happy voice of her daughter.

_"Hi mum, have you seen my green folder?" _

"Which green folder? The one that's been on the stairs for days which I repeatedly asked you to move?" Serena raised an eyebrow awaiting her daughter's reply.

_"Yeah, I think so. Sorry, I mustn't have heard you asking." _Eleanor replied and Serena sighed.

"I put it in the top drawer in the sideboard...got it?" she asked as she heard Eleanor rummaging around.

_"Ah yes! Thanks mum. How's the journey going? Are you there yet?" _

"No, the train was delayed so we're running slightly behind schedule. It should only be another hour or so though." She suddenly noticed Edwards' ears prick up as he looked over at her and mouthed the word 'Eleanor?'. She nodded stiffly and returned to the conversation but not before he had moved to sit beside her, motioning for her to give him the phone. Sighing in long sufferance, Serena glared at him. "Eleanor, your father is here...long story...but he would like a word. Okay, love you too, bye." Handing the phone to him, she bristled at the over-familiar way he greeted their daughter, not having seen her in months.

"Ellie sweetheart, how are you? Oh that's great, I'm missing you so much!" He moved away from Serena and back to the seat across the aisle. Grumbling to herself, Serena turned to see Hanssen regarding her thoughtfully.

"What now?" she asked as he leant forwards and narrowed his eyes, looking at her eye.

"I really think we should clean that now. The swelling's getting worse." She raised a hand to her eye and realised he was right, she could feel the skin was hot to the touch and it still smarted. Nodding in agreement, she watched him vacate his seat, awaiting her to do the same. She followed him to the toilet and realised they would have to be in a very small space together. Squeezing into the WC, he manoeuvred them so her back was against the sink and the overhead mirror light was shining down on her face. "Now, tilt your head back please." he asked as he produced a bottle of antiseptic gel he had retrieved from his briefcase. He had been meaning to remove it for a while, but now glad he hadn't. Dampening a tissue, he added some of the gel and gently raised it to Serena's face, carefully wiping at the cut. She inhaled sharply as she stinging sensation took hold and Hanssen smiled weakly. "Sorry." She smiled in response as he continued, dabbing away and holding her chin gently. She could feel his breath on her face as he concentrated on what he was doing and she found herself looking into his eyes. They were not as dark as she had thought...more of a light brown colour up close. His eyes flicked down and met with hers as he dropped one arm but kept the other holding her chin. "There, all done."

"Do I get a sticker? Or a lollypop?" she smirked as his face twitched and Serena assumed that was the equivalent of her rolling her eyes.

"You were so very brave Ms. Campbell. I'll make you a deal. If we survive the rest of the journey I will buy you a drink once we arrive at the conference...after we've made our speeches." he clarified as she smiled.

"A _large_ one." Raising an eyebrow, she awaited his acceptance.

"Of course." He returned his gaze to her eye and raise his hand once again, running his finger gently over the wound and noticing how she didn't flinch. "How does it feel?" he asked her, feeling one of her hands coming to rest on his hip.

"It feels good." she replied almost breathlessly as he stepped closer to her, lowering his hand to her neck. She could feel herself burning to feel his lips against hers, feel his hands on her, but she knew they shouldn't. Hanssen felt her soft skin under his fingers and wanted nothing more than to press his lips to hers, to feel her against him, make her feel wanted, but he knew it would be unwise. Staring down at her, her staring back in total silence, he allowed her hands to find their way to his chest, as his other hand located her waist.

"We shouldn't." he said quietly, seeing her close her eyes briefly and nod.

"I completely agree. It would be stupid."

"Incredibly stupid." he agreed, inching closer.

"We can't." she reiterated as he exhaled and she felt him lean against her slightly.

"I know." She saw his face coming closer as she moved towards him, awaiting the feeling of his lips against hers when suddenly the door slid open to reveal a rather shocked-looking Edward.

"Oh, I'm sorry...I just wanted to give you your phone back. Ric Griffin has been calling." he explained as Hanssen jumped away from her and she set about smoothing her shirt down, getting her breath back under control. Reaching out for the phone and avoiding Edward's gaze, she noticed there had been 3 missed calls. Looking up at Hanssen worriedly, she pressed recall as she left the toilet and headed back to their seats.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Hello lovely people! I am glad you're enjoying this fic...I actually had no idea where I was going to take it, but I have a slight idea now. This chapter is paving the way for a fairly long one next...**

**I did receive a rather unhelpful comment from a 'guest' regarding this story and all I have to say is if you don't like it, don't read it. I welcome _constructive criticism_ which will allow me to better my work, not simply a moan.**

**As always, I appreciate your feedback and hope you enjoy! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Ric immediately picked up on the second ring, sounding quite stressed.

"Hi Ric...yes sorry my phone was in use..._why_ what did he say?...Oh great...so what seems to be the problem...Right..." she looked up as Hanssen retook his seat opposite her and he noticed the look of alarm cross her face. "What do you mean?...Bloody hell...well is she alright?...yes...absolutely...please keep me informed...thanks Ric...bye." Hanging up, she stared at the phone for a few moments before Hanssen's words brought her back to the present.

"Everything alright, Ms. Campbell?"

"Umm...I suppose so. Nurse Lane, she took a fall down the stairs earlier. Ric says she's a little battered and bruised and he's keeping her under obs for a head injury." Hanssen's eyes widened slightly in alarm as he took out his own phone and checked it.

"Why wasn't I informed?" he asked as she frowned.

"You just were. Ric thought he'd call me seeing as she is a staff nurse on _my_ ward." She suddenly looked across at Edward and growled "Don't you _ever_ even _think_ about answering my phone again! And how _dare_ you tell Ric about our past. You had _no_ right whatsoever!" Stuffing her phone back in her pocket, she crossed her arms and noticed Edward turn to face her.

"Well I'm sorry, but I thought, considering he had rung three times before, that it may have been urgent. I wasn't the one busy having it off in the toilets!" he commented as her head snapped towards him and he knew he'd gone too far.

"We were not 'having it off'! Mr Hanssen was tending my wound, and cleaning it. That's why we were so close." she muttered as Edward raised his eyebrows sceptically.

"Oh come on, if I hadn't have walked in you'd have ripped each other's clothes off! I know that look you get Rena...you were moments away from committing an act of public indecency!" Serena huffed and narrowed her eyes.

"Well it makes a change from_ you_, doesn't it?" She saw him shifting uncomfortably in his seat and tilted her head to the side. "What's the matter? Can't understand how _anyone_ could possibly find me attractive? _Why_ anyone would want a middle-aged, career-driven woman like me?" Her voice was rising and Hanssen was feeling more and more uncomfortable.

"Ms. Campbell, I think it's best we all calm down." he stated as she turned to glare at him, but her expression softened slightly when she saw the concern on his face.

"Sorry." she exhaled as she turned away from Edward and looked out of the window.

"Just for the record, I didn't mean it like that at all." Edward said softly, turning away from them and looking out of the window on his side of the train.

"Just for the record, we were not about to do _anything_ in there. It was strictly a medically professional moment between two colleagues, nothing else." she reiterated as Edward nodded. She looked at Hanssen and saw the look of slight confusion on his face. She really had no idea what had come over her in the toilet, but Edward was right. She had been moments away from grabbing him and pulling him close to her, burning to feel him against her. Smiling gently at him, she looked out of the window and willed the rest of the journey to pass quickly.

* * *

Hanssen was busy pretending to be looking over his notes, feeling the tension surrounding Serena and Edward. He raised his eyes quickly and watched as Serena gazed out of the window, anger etched upon her face. He cursed himself for the position he had put them both in when they had been in the WC. Of course he had always known she was attractive in an authoritative, dangerous way, but he also knew that he would never _ever_ initiate any form of relationship with her. The woman was very dangerous and to underestimate her would be detrimental to his downfall. Over the past few weeks, he had gotten to see more of the Serena behind the Ms. Campbell, but she was just as ambitious and strong-willed. She didn't hold back when voicing her opinions and certainly didn't like her personal life interfering with her work one. His opinion of her had changed when he had heard her crying in her office last week as he had raised his fist to knock on the door. It turned out that a recurring patient had died earlier that day. It had amazed Hanssen at the way she was affected by it, actually feeling something instead of remaining clinical and detached. He of course knew that it was never entirely possible to remain emotionally unattached, that was why he had buried his feelings so deep that he was able to ignore them...it didn't mean he didn't _feel_ them. Watching her now, he wished he could help in some way and remove the thing that was causing her grief. However, they would be arriving in about an hour, he surmised and she would get some much needed space.

Serena kept her gaze out of the window, not trusting herself not to break Edward's neck if she so much as caught a glimpse of him. She was really not enjoying the feeling of confusion and turmoil he had sent her into simply by _being_ there. The way he had tried to talk about their past was simply unacceptable to Serena. Since divorcing, they had always maintained that the only things they would ever speak about was Eleanor's education or her health. Any personal talks about _them_ were completely off-limits. Sighing, Serena supposed that was part of the problem. They had never allowed themselves to speak about it, to gain closure and as a result, she had been harbouring ill feelings for so many years. The initial act which had sparked off their separation was not that bad, Edward had slept with another woman which had hurt...but they could have sorted it out. The thing that _really_ drove them apart ultimately, was Serena's career. Hardly spending any time at home, and even when she did she was exhausted or wired on caffeine simply waiting for that next pager buzz. Edward had been lonely...they both had. Eleanor had suffered too but luckily Adrienne had been there to step in when needed. Two adults, married, living in the same house but living completely separate lives. It came as no surprise to Serena when she returned home from work one day to find Edward, and his belongings, gone. In that moment, she had swallowed her heartache and buried it deep inside, choosing instead to carry on. She always blamed Edward's cheating for the breakdown of the marriage, and she would never admit so to him, but it was also her fault.

She felt Hanssen's leg brush against hers under the table and she looked up to see him look away uncomfortably...obviously it had been accidental. She wasn't entirely sure what had happened between them in the toilet earlier...but had Edward not interrupted, things would almost certainly have gotten out of hand. She didn't find herself attracted to Hanssen really, although she had never really thought about it before. He did have an air of mystery around him and was actually quite a charming man when you got to see glimpses of Henrik beneath Mr. Hanssen. There had been numerous times when they'd been working late in his office and he had ordered them food or drink, not once allowing Serena to pay. He had also made her laugh on several occasions, something she never thought him possible of. Looking at him now, the feelings he stirred within her were ones of frustration and dislike. She wondered if their 'moment' was simply down to the fact they had been confined in a small space after her ex-husband had turned up and aroused certain feelings within her. Sighing, she was about to take out her phone and check for any messages when the train began to slow down, slowly at first and then much quicker. She found herself being forced back into her seat as she looked across at Hanssen who had his hands on the table to brace himself. The train suddenly came to a halt and they looked around, bewildered. After a few moments, the overhead speaker system crackled to life.

_"Good afternoon ladies and gentlemen, this is your driver speaking. As you may have noticed, the train has stopped mid-track, now the reason for this is livestock on the line up ahead. I am sorry to have to inform you that we may be stuck here for quite some time, but we will keep you updated on the situation. If anyone needs any information about connecting trains then please do not hesitate to ask a member of staff. Once again, we apologise for this delay in our service and hope to be back on the move again as soon as possible. Thank you."_

Serena stared at Hanssen incredulously, snorting in disbelief.

"Well that's just wonderful isn't it? Next time, don't even _think_ about pushing for the train...we are driving!" She sat back in her seat, folding her arms as Hanssen sighed and took out his phone, realising he should probably call ahead and warn of their delay.

"Just keep calm, Ms. Campbell, there is nothing much we can do about the situation.

"Yes, a situation we wouldn't even _be_ in if we'd driven as I wanted to!" she argued, opening her work folder and flicking through, finding something, anything she could do to pass the time.

"Somebody, help me!" A shout echoed from down the carriage, Hanssen and Serena instantly on their feet ready to respond to any emergency they were faced with.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Thanks yet again for all your reviews you lovely people! Your obvious interest in this story spurred me on to write this next chapter so I hope you all enjoy it! **

**Please feel free to leave me a review/comment/feedback :)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Serena could see a young woman stood in the aisle as passengers began to move towards her, wanting to see what was wrong. Moving swiftly, Serena dodged her way down the aisle, reaching the woman and attempting to calm her.

"My name is Serena, I'm a doctor...can you tell me what's wrong?" The woman sobbed and pointed back at the seats to her left. Serena turned and saw a young man sitting there, leaning to one side with a large crimson stain seeping through the side of his shirt. "Shit..." she breathed as she turned around. "Mr. Hanssen! A little help!" she called as she saw Hanssen making his way towards her. "Everybody move back please...MOVE BACK." she ordered as people began doing as they were told.

"What's the problem?" Hanssen asked as she nodded towards the young man and his eyes widened. "What happened?" he asked the woman as he reached out feeling for a pulse.

"I don't know, I don't even know him! He got on at the last station and he looked like he had a stitch or something so I assumed he'd run for the train, y'know?" Serena nodded in understanding and backed the woman away, turning back to Hanssen.

"What do you reckon...stabbing?" she asked as he reached his hand gingerly across the body and felt for the wound. Bringing his fingers back, they were covered in blood as he nodded slowly.

"The wound is approximately 2 inches wide, possible major arterial damage considering the blood loss."

"We need to move him." Serena said quickly, but Hanssen frowned.

"We can't. We have no idea what we're dealing with...the weapon could still be in his side and we could do more harm than good!"

"If we don't move him, he'll bleed out and die. Either way, things aren't looking too great for him but I'd rather we at least _tried_ to help him!" she snapped, glaring at Hanssen as he weighed up the options, frowning as he stared at the ground. Just when she was beginning to think he'd gone into a trance, he looked up and nodded stiffly.

"Alright. We'll need to get him to the end of the carriage where there is more room...we can't do anything here." Serena turned back to the crowd who had gathered and raised her arms.

"Excuse me, can I have your attention please? Now, my colleague and I are going to have to move this gentleman towards the end of the carriage and we _do not_ need anyone in our way...okay? So please return to your seats." The passengers quickly and quietly obeyed as Serena turned and saw Edward heading towards them. "What did I just..." she began but he cut her off.

"Look Serena, right now we're all Medical professionals, okay? Now, I'm going to do anything I can to help." Hanssen watched in intrigue as she appeared to be about to argue, but backed down at the look on Edward's face. It wasn't often he saw Serena Campbell take orders from anyone.

"Alright, fine." she sighed, turning back to Hanssen. "It seems we have another pair of hands. Right, how do you want to do this?" The three of them stood looking at the young man before Hanssen stepped into the seat behind and reached over, hooking his hands under the man's armpits.

"Edward, if you grab his legs and Serena, you support his core? We need to move him as fluidly as possible, any unnecessary jolting could dislodge anything still stuck in his side, causing more damage. Are we clear?" Serena and Edward nodded their heads as Hanssen exhaled. "Right...on three then...one...two..._three_!" They heaved as one, lifting him into the air, Serena being careful to ensure she was supporting his centre as one block. She could feel the blood seeping through her shirt and gasped when she looked back at the chair, noticing how much blood he'd actually lost. She glanced at Hanssen who gave her a worried look before they shuffled carefully down the aisle and reached the end. "Alright, let's lower him gently altogether...now..." The three bent as one, laying him flat on the floor. Serena instantly bent to examine the wound, Hanssen ripping the man's t-shirt off so they could get a better view. Serena suddenly sat back, the colour draining from her face.

"There's something in there." she said quietly as Hanssen looked up at her in concern.

"Okay, then we attempt to stem the bleed and call for help. Can somebody please run and inform the driver of what's happened and ask him to contact the Emergency Services!?" Hanssen said aloud to the carriage, watching as a middle-aged gentleman stood up and rushed down the carriage away from them, towards the front of the train. Serena bent again to examine the wound as Hanssen removed his suit jacket, balling it up and passing it to her to use to stem the bleed. As she pressed it against his side, the man's eyes suddenly flickered and he regained consciousness.

"What...what's happening!?" he asked in alarm as he registered the pain and grimaced.

"It's alright...you've been injured but you're in good hands. My name is Henrik Hanssen and this is Serena Campbell...we're both doctors..."

"Argh...my side..." he moaned, trying to reach a hand to the offending area.

"No, don't try and move, just relax. What's your name?" Serena asked him as he looked towards her.

"Aidan...Aidan MacDonald..." he mumbled as he flinched at the pressure Serena was placing on his side.

"Well Aidan...try and stay with us, okay?" Hanssen said as he watched Aidan's eyes begin to roll before he promptly lost consciousness again. Looking down as Serena pulled back the clothing from his wound momentarily, he caught her worried glance.

"Organ damage..." he mumbled as he sat in silence for a moment or two. "We need to get him to a hospital _now_ or he's going to die."

"You think I don't know that!? But there is no way of getting him there!" she said in exasperation as she removed her own shirt quickly and bunched it up, holding it against the wound.

"His pulse is weakening...we need to do something _now_." Edward said as he held up Aidan's wrist.

"Short of sticking my hand in there and fishing around for whatever it is that's worked its' way in...there _is_ nothing we can do!"

"Maybe that's not such a bad idea..." Edward mused as Serena stared at him, hoping he was joking.

* * *

"Come on Aidan, stay with me..." Serena breathed as she began chest compressions, Edward kneeling on the other side of his body, keeping him under close observation.

"Still nothing." he said as he felt the pulse becoming weaker and his breath refusing to return.

"Come _on_!" she urged as she began compressions again, counting as she went.

"Switch." Hanssen said as she moved aside and he took over, giving her a moment's rest. They had been keeping this up for almost ten minutes, knowing that as long as there was a pulse, there was a chance. They had been informed that the Paramedics were making their way to the train on foot, as the train itself was still unable to move. Hanssen stopped and leant down to Aidan's face, feeling no breath escaping his lips. He looked up at Serena in uncertainty and she shook her head.

"No. We carry on." she demanded, nudging him aside and beginning compressions again. Hanssen watched as she struggled with all her might to bring Aidan back from the brink, watching as she refused to allow herself to think the worst. He glanced down at Aidan's side and noticed the sheer volume of blood that had been lost. Suddenly there was a sharp breath as Aidan's eyes flickered open and he began to shake as his lips began to slowly turn blue. "Aidan, I need you to keep awake for me, can you do that? Tell me about the Campbells and the MacDonalds!" she urged as she held a hand against his cheek, looking over at Edward who was using one hand to hold her shirt against the wound and the other to keep a tab on Aidan's pulse. He shook his head slightly, feeling the pulse becoming slower, more drawn out with each breath. "You!" she shouted, looking up at a man watching from his seat. "Give me your jacket and any other ones you can gather..._now._" she urged as he leapt up and began to gather peoples' proffered items of clothing. Handing them to Serena, she piled them on top of Aidan, determined to keep him as warm as she could. She watched as his eyes began to roll again and his breathing hitched slightly. "Come on Aidan, just hold on...help will be here soon." she promised, stroking his forehead. Hanssen noticed his skin becoming paler and paler as the blood loss became too great. Suddenly, there was a sharp banging from down the corridor on what he assumed was the train doors.

"Get the door open!" he shouted at the driver who immediately rushed over, unlocking them and helping the Paramedics up into the carriage.

"Oh thank God." Serena breathed as 4 Paramedics surrounded them, and she filled them in on everything they knew. "...the weapon which we believe caused the wound is still in there..." she said as Aidan suddenly stopped breathing again.

"Step back please." one of the Paramedics ordered as Hanssen reached for her shoulders, drawing her back towards him but not removing his grip on her arms. He was afraid that if he let her go, she'd sink to the floor from all the stress and exhaustion.

"He's in VF...Defib now." Serena, Hanssen and Edward stood and watched as Aidan's body was shocked to return the heartbeat to its' regular rhythm. After what seemed like a lifetime, the first Paramedic spoke again. "Okay, we've got a rhythm. Right, we need to get him out of here now." Turning back to the train driver, she stood up and went over to him. "You move this train now, or this man _will_ die." The driver looked at her momentarily, before making his decision. Bidding a hasty retreat, it was mere minutes before the train began moving again after okaying the movement with the track master. Hanssen shifted, so his arms were around Serena's waist, as they watched the Paramedics struggling to keep Aidan breathing. It was 10 long minutes before they pulled into the station and they watched as Aidan's limp body was removed from the train and packed into the back of an ambulance. Stood rooted to the spot in shock, Serena raised her head and noticed two Police Officers board the train, looking around them.

"Is there a Mr. Hanssen and Ms. Campbell here?" the male officer asked as Hanssen and Serena nodded their heads.

"Would you please come with us and answer a few questions?" They nodded absently as Serena turned to see Edward looking just as shell-shocked as she did.

"He comes too." she nodded in his direction as the Officer glanced at him and nodded stiffly.

"Is he a doctor?" he asked as Serena nodded. "Right, well if you grab your belongings, we'll meet you on the platform." The three of them nodded as they returned to their seats, receiving words of praise from passengers as they went. Picking up her bag and coat, Serena turned to see Hanssen waiting for her by the door. As she approached him, he smiled gently and led her from the train and into the blinding sun.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Thank you all once again for your reviews! Particularly to those picking up on the completely irrelevant Campbell/MacDonald mention. There is something you should all know about me, I enjoy pushing the boundaries and being controversial. I don't shy away from confrontations and will defend my work and decisions. I suppose you could call it a kind of 'experiment' in that I wanted to see how many readers I could get to react to what I had written. I found it interesting to hear from you Campbells and MacDonalds first-hand so thanks for your messages! I will make an apology if any _offence_ was taken, that was not my intention. My intention was to provoke a _reaction, _whatever that may have been. **

**Anyway, enough about the previous chapter, here is the next update and I hope it goes down well! :)**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Sitting in the uncomfortable plastic chairs at the Police Station, Serena sat up straighter trying to stretch her back. Hanssen had been in with the Police Officers for some time and she was beginning to wonder if everything was alright. As she stretched, she suddenly felt a pair of hands reach for her shoulders and begin to caress them gently. She turned her head to tell him to get lost, but he cut her off.

"Look, you can rip out my insides later...but right now, you need to relax." Edward said gently as he continued squeezing her shoulders, feeling her remain tense.

"Why on earth would you think _you_ touching me would help me relax!?" she scoffed, nudging his hands away and sitting back in her seat.

"Are we never going to discuss it?" he asked suddenly as she kept her gaze forwards, knowing to what he was referring and cursing him for his timing.

"That's what we agreed." she said stonily as he sighed, dropping his head in his hands.

"No, that's what _you_ agreed. I made a mistake Serena..."

"Hah! If I recall correctly it was quite a _few_ mistakes actually." Edward glanced to the side, not realising she'd known about any of the other women he'd had relations with. Serena caught his look and laughed. "Do you honestly think I don't know about the others?" she asked as he dropped his gaze, trying to formulate a response. "One I could have lived with..._almost_ lived with...but then it happened again, and again." Edward raised his head to speak but Serena stopped him. "Don't even try and blame it on me or my work. Yes I realise that may have been a factor...but it was no _excuse_ for what you did." she turned to face him, narrowing her eyes slightly. "If the tables had been reversed, if _you'd_ been the one whose career was suddenly taking off, do you think _I'd_ have reacted the way you did? Gone out and shagged the first thing I saw because I wasn't getting it regularly enough at home?" Edward flinched slightly at her tone of voice.

"I_ am_ sorry Serena...you need to know that." Sighing loudly, she leant forwards with her elbows on her knees. "It wasn't to purposely hurt you...they just sort of _happened_." he explained as she shook her head, chuckling softly.

"Can we please stop talking about it?" she asked, looking up sharply as a door opened in front of them and Hanssen strode out looking weary. Standing up quickly, Serena went over to him and rested a hand on his forearm. "What did they say?"

"It transpires Mr. MacDonald had been involved in a bar fight before evading arrest and deciding to take the train." he paused and Serena could see there was something he wasn't telling her.

"What is it?" she asked as he sighed.

"Nothing...we really should get a move on if we are to make the conference." he stated, reaching past her to get his briefcase from the chair and waiting for her to collect her belongings. "Mr. Campbell, Ms. Campbell and myself have transport arranged to take us to the Hotel, I trust you can find your own." Hanssen said stiffly, as Edward nodded and reached out his hand.

"All the best...to you _both_." Hanssen shook the proffered hand before turning and motioning for Serena to leave the building ahead of him. As they stepped out into the sun, Serena turned to him, suspicion etched on her face.

"What transport would that be then, Mr. Hanssen?" she asked as he nodded over towards a squad car waiting for them at the end of the car park.

"Oh well this day just keeps getting better and better!" she muttered, heading down the steps, Hanssen following her, smirking.

The journey to the Hotel didn't take long at all and soon they were dumping their belongings behind the Reception desk, pinning their ID badges to themselves before heading into the Conference Hall. After alerting the Conference Leader to their presence, Hanssen was immediately introduced and swept onto the stage, leaving Serena watching and smiling from the side. Hanssen did the best he could, adopting his 'CEO mode' but he knew he'd done far better speeches in the past. Before leaving the stage to a round of applause, he introduced Serena and held out his hand to bring her onto the stage. He squeezed her hand encouragingly as she took the podium and launched into her speech, doing far better than _he_ had. As he stood watching her, completely engaged in what she was saying, he felt his phone begin to vibrate in his pocket and he thanked his lucky stars it was on silent. Leaving the room swiftly, he answered the call.

"Henrik Hanssen."

_"Hello Mr. Hanssen, this is Mrs. Watson from Southern General Hospital, I believe you and your colleague dealt with an admission of ours...Mr. Aidan MacDonald?"_

Hanssen paused, knowing deep down what she was going to say. "Yes we did...do you have an update?"

_"I'm very sorry, but Mr. MacDonald died of his injuries within minutes of reaching us. I wanted to call you myself and let you know...it seems you both did a wonderful job of resuscitating him until the Paramedics arrived." _

Hanssen exhaled and pinched the bridge of his nose, forcing any and all feelings back down, out of sight and out of mind. "His injuries?" he asked, listening carefully.

_"He had a ruptured spleen and severe internal bleeding...he'd lost far too much blood by the time he reached us. I am sorry." _she said professionally as Hanssen exhaled.

"Thank you very much for letting me know." He hung up and replaced his phone in his pocket, knowing he was going to have to tell Serena, the thought filling him with dread. Stepping back into the room, he saw Serena was wrapping up her presentation, smiling at a joke she had just made, the audience laughing along with her.

"...Thank you very much for your time." she finished, exiting the stage to a deafening round of applause. "How did I do?" she asked him as she reached his side.

"Surely you don't need my opinion." he said lightly, noticing the look of disappointment cross her face.

"You were magnificent, Ms. Campbell." he said quietly, watching as she looked up at him and smiled, before tilting her head and narrowing her eyes.

"What are you after? You'd better not be trying to get out of buying that drink you promised me...God that feels like an age ago!" she sighed, referring to their rather hectic day.

"I wouldn't dare go back on a promise to you." Hanssen quipped as they headed towards the exit, crossing the lobby and into the bar. Hanssen wasn't sure if telling her about Aidan would be better once she had a drink in her hand, or if he should tell her now and advise no alcohol was consumed at all. Trying to make up his mind, he was out of time as they reached the bar and she ordered herself a large glass of wine, leaving Hanssen to order his own. He was tempted to order a vodka, but supposed he might look out of place drinking such a hard spirit at 5 in the evening. He settled on a glass of red wine, imitating Serena, then led them over to a small table in the corner of the bar.

Serena looked around her, realising she hadn't seen Edward since they'd left him at the Police Station and she smirked at the thought of him somehow getting himself into trouble. When they'd been married, he'd seemed to always attract trouble, getting up to mischief wherever they went. That was one of the things which had attracted her and annoyed her about him.

"Serena..." Hanssen said softly, causing her to look up at the delicate use of her first name. She watched as he fiddled with the stem of his wine glass before raising his eyes to hers. "...I'm afraid I received a phone call from a Consultant at the Southern General Hospital here midway through your speech...Mr. MacDonald died upon reaching their ED." Hanssen decided simply giving her the facts was the best option, rather than attempting to bring any emotions to the surface. He watched as she swallowed slowly and shook her head, leaning back in her seat.

"Well..." she paused, not knowing what she should say. She hadn't known the man, but it was always a harsh blow when someone you'd spent time treating eventually died. Taking a sip of her wine, she looked up to see Hanssen watching her intently. "What?" He shook himself and sat up straighter, shaking his head.

"Nothing." They sat in silence for a few moments, sipping their drinks before Hanssen spoke again.

"We did everything we could." Serena tilted her head and smiled tiredly at him.

"Which unfortunately wasn't enough." Taking another sip of her wine, she looked thoughtful for a moment. "He didn't look much older than my daughter. What was he doing getting into a bar fight?" she asked herself, rolling her eyes. Hanssen could see she was obviously feeling quite saddened by the whole experience and he made a decision.

"Would you be averse to the idea of perhaps, staying over here tonight? I don't really think I could handle another train journey today...one was more than enough." Serena stared at him in confusion.

"But we have a day full of meetings tomorrow...not to mention my afternoon electives. We can't just not show up!" Hanssen took out his phone before whispering conspiratorially to her.

" It appears all remaining trains from Glasgow have been cancelled...bad weather..." he paused as she raised an eyebrow and leant closer.

"Well in that case, I won't tell if you won't." Hanssen smiled as he dialled a number on his phone before giving their apologies.


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Hey guys and dolls, I know I know, it's been a while! Life has been getting in the way a little, but I finally got some down-time earlier to do a little update. This is a little section winding up the day really, ready for the onslaught of the next chapter!**

**Thank you so much to all who have been reading but especially to you reviewers! It makes me smile to read such lovely, kind words :) Please continue to let me know what you all think :) Until the next time!**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

"That didn't really happen...did it!?" Serena giggled as Hanssen gave her a deadpan stare.

"I can assure you Ms. Campbell, the unfortunate incident did indeed occur...it's not a laughing matter!" he berated her as she continued to giggle, reaching for her fourth glass of wine.

"Well, what happened _then_?" she asked as he shuffled uncomfortably.

"I informed Mr. Spence that it had 'fallen off in my hand' I believe were the exact words I used." Serena burst out laughing again, picturing an awkward Hanssen holding out a certain broken anatomical part of the statue currently positioned in the gardens beside Holby City.

"You do realise I'm going to have to inspect it closely when we return!" she laughed, wiping the tears from her eyes as Hanssen smiled, enjoying seeing her laugh.

"I wouldn't really advise that Ms. Campbell...it might look a tad strange to passers-by." he joked as she cracked up again, taking a sip of wine to try and calm herself.

"Oh god, you couldn't _write_ something like that." she chuckled as she noticed Hanssen was finishing his fourth glass of wine and seemed intent on getting another. Feeling the need to simply relax away from prying eyes, she leant towards him. "Wait...how about we get a bottle and head upstairs? I want to hear more of the Trials and Tribulations of Henrik Hanssen!" she laughed, noticing the look on his face. Swallowing, his eyes slightly wide, he saw Serena had paused and wondered if refusing would offend her. Deciding that was something he didn't really want to risk today, he grabbed his briefcase and followed her to the bar, ordering another bottle and they headed to the stairs. Earlier on, when they'd gone to book two rooms for the night, they'd been informed there were only two rooms left in the entire hotel, with a door joining the two. They didn't see what the problem was until they were informed the door had been removed for Health and Safety reasons so now there was nothing separating them anymore. Serena had looked at Hanssen, who had looked at her in return and they'd shrugged, deciding they were more than capable of sleeping in two adjoining rooms. As they reached the rooms, Serena produced the key and opened the door, stepping in ahead of Hanssen, who allowed the door to slam behind him.

Luckily, the room had a sofa and a coffee table so they didn't feel too awkward when they sat down and Hanssen poured them another glass of wine each. He was acutely aware that if he didn't stop drinking soon, he was going to slip into that drunk stage where he thought everything was a good idea. Serena leant back into the cushions beside him, taking off her shoes and stretching her legs out in front of her, resting them on the table. It was odd to see her looking so relaxed, Hanssen mused as he reached up and loosened his tie.

Serena couldn't stop thinking about Aidan, wondering if there was something more they could have done or if it was in fact something they _had_ done which had contributed to his death. Perhaps they should have left him where he was sat and tried to stem the bleed there? Or should they have insisted the train driver continue to the next station, thereby getting him to the paramedics quicker?

"Stop it." Hanssen said suddenly, breaking the silence.

"Stop what?" she asked, feigning ignorance as he turned his head towards her and eyed her knowingly.

"Stop torturing yourself. You can replay today a hundred times but the outcome will still be the same." She sighed, knowing he was right but also not quite ready to listen.

"But what if there was something more we could have done? Wouldn't you rather we realised it now in case we're ever faced with a similar situation again?" Hanssen shook his head.

"There _is_ nothing more we could have done, you know that. He was as good as dead the moment he stepped on that train."

"Wow Henrik, don't hold back!" she muttered, sipping her drink before turning to face him. "Do you feel _anything_ about what happened today?" she asked as he felt his heart-rate increase slightly. Why was everyone always so concerned with whether or not he _felt_!?

"Of course, but nothing we do now is going to alter anything. It's happened, it's in the past." he explained, sipping his drink.

"What happened to you?" she asked quietly as he froze, turning his head slowly to face her. "Who _hurt_ you?" she rested her elbow on the back of the sofa, propping her head up, watching him closely.

"Maybe we should call it a night." he said suddenly, standing and putting his wine down on the table.

"Okay." Serena exhaled, holding her glass close, watching as he picked up his bag before heading for his room, speaking over his shoulder.

"Goodnight, Ms. Campbell."

"Goodnight." she replied as he disappeared from view. She hadn't expected him to open up to her at all, but she hadn't expected him to be so abrupt in his departure either. Being left alone, she looked down into her wine glass and found her eyes filling with tears. Tears at the fact a young person's life was taken today, tears at the fact her ex-husband had exploded back into her life and was making her re-analyse everything and tears because she was simply exhausted. She was exhausted of fighting everything and everyone around her, of always being so strong...it was totally draining. She sniffed as she willed her tears not to fall, blinking rapidly to try and hold them back, but they fell regardless. Sniffing loudly, she wiped her cheek with the back of her hand before standing and making her way over to the window, looking out at the City below. The orange glow radiating from the City lights was beautiful and gave the place a warm, comforting feeling. She wiped her cheek again as she felt more tears spill and was forced to sniff them back again, taking a sip of her drink.

"It was my mother." said a voice from behind her. She spun around to see Hanssen stood in the doorway, his shirt half-undone and his face blank. "My mother died when I was young...maybe that's why I am the way I am. I've been called many things in my life, Ms. Campbell, one time an 'emotionless freak'. If I don't show my emotions, it's not because I don't feel them." Serena stared at him in shock, gripping her wine glass tightly.

"Sorry." she whispered as she felt more tears making their way down her cheeks. Turning back to the window, she blinked them back and felt a hand come to rest on her shoulder. Hanssen plucked the wine glass from her hand and placed it gently on the windowsill before turning her to face him. Wiping her cheeks softly he looked closely at her eye.

"That seems to be healing nicely." he said quietly, watching as she attempted to pull herself together, clearly berating herself for crying. "Crying is natural, Ms. Campbell. It may shock you to know that even _I _ have done so on a few occasions." he smiled gently, wiping her cheek again, feeling her lean back against the windowsill before sighing.

"I find that hard to believe." she joked, smiling as he feigned seriousness.

"Indeed it's true. In fact, the last time was after being on the receiving end of your wicked tongue." She looked up and rolled her eyes when she spotted the look of light-heartedness on his face.

"Why can't you be _this_ relaxed all the time?" she asked him as he stood up a little straighter but made no effort to increase the gap between them.

"Because that would mean I would have to drink at least a bottle of wine a day. When one is a Surgeon, that is not _really_ recommended." Serena laughed as he smiled and turned back towards the sofa, gracefully returning to his seat. He reached out and topped his own glass up a little, watching from the corner of his eye as Serena picked up her own glass, returning to sit next to him.

"Sorry if I was harsh earlier." She said quietly.

"That's quite alright Ms. Campbell." They sat in a comfortable silence for a few minutes before Serena's phone began to ring. Groaning, she fished it out of her pocket and frowned at the number, it was one she didn't recognise. Worrying it might be to do with Eleanor she answered with a slightly concerned voice.

"Hello?"

_"Hey, Serena it's me...don't hang up." _Rolling her eyes, she stood and began to pace the room, glancing at Hanssen every now and again who was pretending to be very interested in the label on the bottle of wine.

"What do you want...wait, how did you get this number!?" she demanded, realising Edward didn't have her mobile number.

_"I got it from Ellie. Anyway, please, listen. I can't stop thinking about you...seeing you again after all this time...it's brought back a lot of memories..."_ Serena raised a hand and pinched the bridge of her nose before shaking her head, even though Edward couldn't see that particular action.

"I'm sorry Edward, but I can't do this. Please, just back off. We can speak another time...preferably when we're both sober." she said before hanging up. She'd heard the slur in his voice and instantly realised he had been drinking. Throwing her phone down onto the table, she turned to look out of the window again, raising a hand tentatively to her injured eye.

"Are you alright?" Hanssen asked from behind her as he watched her carefully.

"I'm fine, it's just been a _very_ long day." She was silent for a few minutes, prompting Hanssen to stand and move over to her. He knew that in times of personal crisis, friends and family offered support. He wasn't a friend or a family member, but he hoped she would appreciate the gesture all the same. Taking her by the shoulders, he turned her to face him and he caught the brief glimpse of surprise on her face before he pulled her into him, wrapping his arms stiffly around her. He could feel her stiffen in his hold, trying to figure out what to do and he was about to release her and apologise when he felt her arms slowly snake around his waist until she was holding him back. His hold on her relaxed slightly as they both stood close together, bodies touching, supporting each other.


End file.
